


Call 911

by Sourwolf_sterek32



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Norman is a sweetheart and loves you, Norman needs a hug, Work place injury, happy ending despite angst, norman and andy are best friends, reader is a badass and so is her character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_sterek32/pseuds/Sourwolf_sterek32
Summary: You met Norman Reedus on set of The Walking Dead and after years of filming together, the two of you finally started dating. Everything was going great and the two of you were as happy as ever. Until a stunt while filming goes horribly wrong and everything comes crashing down.
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/Reader, Norman Reedus/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Call 911

You had been a part of The Walking Dead cast since Season 2, coming into the show as Rick's younger sister. You had grown close to the cast over the years, especially Norman Reedus and after six years of working together onset, you two finally got together in real life.

You were currently filming a fight scene with Jeffrey Dean Morgan after your character, George, managed to run Negan off the road.

The only other actor rostered on for today was Norman. The director wanted to focus on the highway chase scene between Daryl, George and Negan later today since you had good weather for once.

You were in the middle of a hand-to-hand combat scene with Jeffrey. It was a full on fight scene since your character had just found out about Carl's death and was blaming Negan for it.

You and Jeffrey had practiced this scene for hours when you and Norman came over at his farm a few weeks ago.

So, you felt fairly confident that the two of you could do it without the need of stunt doubles, but as soon as you took a wrong step backwards trying to dodge Lucille, you knew you were screwed.

You would have been better off just taking the hit from Lucille since it was a foam prop, but instead you took a step backwards tripping over the stairs.

You didn't even get a chance to try and stop yourself before you tumbled down the staircase, your forehead slamming against the bottom cement step as you reached the ground.

For a second you thought you were going to pass out as black spots began clouding your vision, but you quickly blinked them away.

"Y/N!" Norman's voice yelled as he raced over to you, his hands instantly cupping your face as he took in the bruise already forming on your forehead.

"Shit, baby. Are you okay?" He asked as he slowly helped you into a sitting position before Jeffrey appeared beside you.

"I'm good. Sorry I screwed that take up Jeff." You groaned resting your hand against your forehead in pain.

"That doesn't matter, maybe we should have used stunt doubles, huh?" Jeffrey responded as you chuckled with a small nod despite the pain in your head.

"Move out the way guys, we need to take a look at her." The medic suddenly called out ushering Norman and Jeffrey to the side as they began asking you questioned and doing small tests on you to make sure you didn't have concussion or something.

"She'll be fine, but maybe take the rest of the day off." The head medic suggested as he handed you an ice pack which you immediately pressed against your forehead.

"Just give me an hour and a couple pain killers and we can continue shooting." You argued as Norman held his hand out, helping you to your feet with a concerned look on his face.

"You sure you're up for it? That was a big fall. Nobody expects you to keep working." Norman replied as he slowly walked you back to the chairs set up behind all the cameras as Jeffrey followed.

"I told you, I'm fine. Plus, George is wearing a motorcycle helmet during our next scene so the bruise won't matter." You simply replied before one of the assistants handed you a bottle of water. It was just a small bruise, you have had worse injuries during filming.

"You're one tough chick, Y/N." Jeffrey commented patting your shoulder as he took a seat on the high chair beside you.

-

***Two hours later***

You were sitting on top of George's motorcycle, Norman standing beside Daryl's motorcycle waiting for everyone to get in place for the scene while Jeffrey started up the Jeep that Negan was driving away in.

The crew had cameras set up down the abandon highway, along with a camera drone to capture a bird's eye view of the chase.

"And action!" The director yelled as Jeffrey took off down the road in the Jeep.

"We can't let him get back to Alexandria!" You yelled pulling on your motorcycle helmet.

You glanced over at Norman who nodded before climbing on his own motorcycle starting the engine.

"We ain't lettin' that happen. Let's go!" Norman yelled in his gruff Daryl voice before the two of you took off down the road.

For the first few minutes as the two of you rode down the road everything was going smoothly. You were riding a few metres in front of Daryl just how the director wanted it when suddenly you began to feel dizzy.

You quickly hit the brakes on the motorcycle knowing something was seriously wrong. But you were too late because the next thing you knew you hit the dirt on the side of the road, your motorcycle tumbling a few more metres.

The world was spinning around you as splitting pain erupted in your head. You frantically tried pulling your helmet off in hope to relieve the pain, but you couldn't undo the strap.

You were vaguely aware of Norman dropping down beside you, helping you take the helmet off, but the pain didn't go away.

You could see Norman's lips moving as if he was trying to talk to you, but you couldn't hear anything above the ringing in your ears. His eyes were panicked as he waved his hand in front of your face clearly trying to get your attention, but before you could reply everything faded to black.

"I need help! Y/N! Baby, c'mon stay with me." Norman begged cradling your head in his lap, his trembling hands cupping the side of your face trying to get you to wake up.

"Shit. Call 911!" One of the medics yelled behind him when they noticed your unconscious body laying in Norman's lap. "Did she say anything before passing out?"

"She was mumbling something about her head hurting. Is she gonna be okay?" Norman questioned glancing over his shoulder towards the two medics as they quickly dropped down beside him examining your head.

"Give us some room, she could have a head injury." The head medic replied, but Norman didn't move. His fingers tightened around the fabric of your shirt, not wanting to leave your side.

"How could she have a head injury? I saw the whole thing, she didn't hit her head when she fell off and she was wearing a helmet!" Norman responded a little louder than he probably should have.

"It might have been caused from her accident this morning."

"You guys checked her! You said she was fine!" Norman yelled glaring over at the medic beside him before he suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders firmly.

"Bubba, it's not their fault. Come on, give them room to work." Jeffrey's voice said calmly from behind him.

Norman reluctantly nodded, standing up and taking a couple steps back as he watched the medics hover over his girl.

"Her heartbeat is faint. Elevate her head and someone get me an ETA on that ambulance!" The medic yelled as more and more people from the crew began rushing towards the scene.

It felt like hours before the ambulance finally arrived, but it was probably only a few minutes. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Norman watched the paramedics strap you onto the hospital gurney.

"Is she gonna be okay? What's happening?" Norman frantically questioned as he hovered behind all the medics watching as they secured a neck brace around your neck.

"Sir, step back. We have to take her to the hospital." One of the paramedics informed as they lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

"I gotta go with her, she's my girlfriend." He responded glancing into the back of the ambulance as the paramedics began climbing inside and setting up what he assumed was an IV drip.

"I'm sorry, there's not enough room. We're taking her to Piedmont Atlanta Hospital, meet us there." The paramedic instructed as he closed the back door of the ambulance before climbing into the front seat and driving off with the sirens flashing.

"I-I gotta go." Norman mumbled turning back towards the crew as he spotted the director who quickly nodded in understanding.

"Come on, I'll drive you. Boss we're taking the Jeep back to the trailers." Jeffrey shouted glancing over towards the producer before grabbing Norman's shoulder.

The two of them climbed into Negans Jeep and drove back to the actors trailers where their own vehicles where parked nearby.

"We'll take your truck, I can get my car later." Jeffrey stated and Norman just nodded as he handed over his keys, knowing he was in no condition to drive.

Neither of them spoke the entire drive to the hospital, what could he even say? His girlfriend had just been rushed to the hospital and he knew jack shit about what's happening other than the fact that she might have a possible head injury. But, what did that even mean? Was it serious? Was she going to be alright? He had so many questions, but zero answers.

Jeffrey didn't even bother finding a proper car park when they arrived at the hospital. He would deal with any parking tickets later, right now they needed to get inside the hospital and find Y/N.

"Which room is Y/N Y/L/N in?" Norman questioned as him and Jeffrey ran through the door of the hospital towards the front desk.

"Sorry sir, I can't give away client information." The young woman behind the desk answered.

"I'm her boyfriend! She just came in here from an ambulance, where is she? Is she okay?" He shouted clearly frightening the young woman as she flinch at his raised voice before Jeffrey grabbed his shoulder, calming him down.

"W-What was her name?"

"Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N." Jeffrey answered for him as they watched the receptionist type your name into the computer.

"The doctors are running a series of imaging tests on her at the moment. Once they finish, a nurse will come out and tell you what's happening. You guys can take a seat in the waiting area, there's also a cafeteria through that door if you want." The woman informed motioning towards the double doors to the right.

"How long will that take?" Norman questioned.

"25-30 minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Jeffrey replied giving the woman a nod before he slowly walked Norman over to the waiting room.

There were four rows of chairs lining the area, with a couple tables, one stacked with newspapers, the other stacked with children's toys, along with a large tv mounted to the far wall.

"They're doing scans, that's gotta be a good sign right? I mean they're not rushing her into surgery or anything, that's gotta be good." Norman rambled, taking a seat on the row of chairs leaning against the wall rubbing his face with his hands.

"I don't know, Norman. I hope so." Jeffrey replied sitting down beside him.

He glanced around the waiting room, glad that there were only a couple other people seated in the room. He was not in the mood to deal with any people who would recognise him, not now.

The two of them sat in silence for the next 50 minutes, neither knowing what to say as they stared at the clock on the wall across the room. What the hell's taking so long? They said 30 minutes, it's been nearly an hour, what else could they be doing?

"Who's here for Miss Y/L/N?" A nurse suddenly questioned, walking out through the a set of double doors near the front desk.

"We are. Is she okay? What's going on?" Norman frantically questioned as him and Jeffrey quickly walked over to the nurse, trying to read her masked expression.

"She has a subarachnoid hemorrhagic, which is basically bleeding between the brain and the membranes that cover it. She has been rushed into an emergency surgery and they are operating on her now as speak." The nurse explained glancing between the two of them as Norman stared at the woman in shock, he knew bleeding in the brain could be bad, but how bad?

"How long will the surgery take? Is she going to be okay?" Norman asked in worry as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Over five hours at least, but I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you if she's going to be okay or not. The surgeons are doing the best they can to make sure she survives and fully recovers, but this kind of injury and surgery is highly dangerous. There is a chance that she might not make it." The nurse answered as Norman froze.

His heart stopped for a split second as he took in that information. There was a chance that you weren't going to survive? No, no, this couldn't be happening. Not to you, this couldn't be true.

"Hey, c'mon let's sit down. Keep us posted doc." Jeffrey said calmly as he grabbed Norman's shoulders which were now shaking as he carefully guided his friend down onto the nearest chair. 

"S-She was fine after the accident. She had a massive bruise on her forehead from the fall, but she was just as bubbly and happy as usual afterwards. How could this happen?" Norman questioned out loud, unable to hold back the tears in his eyes as he dropped his head.

"Hey, she's the strongest woman I know. If anyone can get through this, it's her." Jeffrey replied softly resting his hand on Norman's back trying to comfort him.

"What if she doesn't?" Norman questioned lifting his head up to meet Jeffrey's own sad eyes as he shook his head.

"Don't go down that path, Bubba. You can't start thinking like that." He replied and Norman nodded knowing his friend was right. Y/N was strong, she had to make it. She had to because he didn't know what he was going to do if she didn't.

-

Slowly minutes turned into hours as they both sat on the hard cushioned chairs, spread out in the waiting room. The clock now just passing 11pm as the last person in the waiting room walked out, leaving them alone in the room.

They hadn't heard anything else from the nurse or surgeons which meant she was still in surgery and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. On one hand it was good because it meant she was still alive, but on the other it meant they still hadn't gotten all the blood out and it's been over six hours already.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee, do yo-" Jeffrey began asking, breaking the silence before his phone began ringing.

He quickly pulled it out his pocket flicking it to silent as he read the name on the screen.

"It's Hilarie, she's probably wondering where I am. I'll be back in a minute." Jeffrey said glancing over at Norman who nodded before he quickly stood up putting his phone to his ear as he walked out the room.

A couple minutes later he rushed back inside catching Norman's attention when he noticed the sudden shocked and panicked expression on the other man's face.

"She's in labour. My mother is with her at the moment and they're packing, getting ready to go to the hospital-"

"Go." Norman said cutting the man off as he looked over at his friend with a small smile. "Be with your girl. She needs you, man."

"You sure?" Jeffrey asked, not liking the idea of leaving him alone in the hospital when his girlfriend was in critical surgery.

"Go be with your family, I'll update you if I hear anything about Y/N." He replied as Jeffrey nodded pulling the car keys out his pocket, realising it was Norman's car he took.

"We will sort out vehicles later. Just don't scratch my truck." Norman joked, trying to show that he was okay as Jeffrey smiled with a nod before he jogged out the room.

"Please be okay, Y/N." Norman whispered, closing his eyes feeling tears threatening to spill as he rested his hands behind his head trying to calm his breathing.

Another hour went past and he still had no further information about what was going on.

He knew he was being impatient and that these sort of things took time, but he couldn't help it. His girlfriend could be dying right now and there wasn't a damn thing he could about it.

"Norman." A familiar British accent suddenly called out as he looked up to find Andy walking into the room.

"Hey, man." He replied, his voice thick with emotion as he stood up embracing his best friend into tight hug.

"I am so sorry, brother. Jeff called and told me everything, have you heard anything else?" Andy asked, but he shook his head, pulling away feeling tears starting to rise in his eyes again as they both sat down.

"I haven't heard anything for nearly eight hours, I don't know what's going on." He sighed leaning back in his chair as he took a deep shaky breath.

"Hey, she's going to be okay." Andy tried saying, but he quickly shook his head.

"You don't know that. She could die." He responded, his voice breaking at the end as he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes before Andy started talking again.

"Remember that time back during Season 4 when we were filming those Terminus scenes where Y/N was doing that stunt and broke her wrist? She pretended like she was fine for the whole day and none of us even noticed until we finished filming the last scene and she told us." Andy explained causing him to chuckle slightly at your stupidity.

"Yeah, she rolled up her sleeve and her wrist was just swollen and black. Nearly made Chandler throw up." He replied unable to hide his smile.

He remembered that day so clearly and how he drove you to the hospital despite you telling him that you were okay to drive. You had always managed to surprise him with how strong and brave you were, he just hoped like hell that this would be another one of those times.

"She..." Andy trailed off as a nurse began walking over towards the two of them.

"Miss Y/L/N, is out of surgery. The surgery went well, she should start to wake up in a few hours."

"So, she's gonna be okay?" Norman questioned a sliver of hope in his voice as he stared at the nurse.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Now usually I wouldn't allow this because visiting hours are over, but I know who you guys are. My daughter watches The Walking Dead and Y/N's character, George, is her favourite. Y/N's in room 32 through that hallway." The nurse replied motioning over her shoulder as they both gave her grateful nod before she began walking away.

"Go see her, I'll call Jeffrey and let him know whats happening." Andy said pulling his phone out from his pocket and Norman nodded.

"Thank you." He replied patting the man's shoulder before he walked off down the white hallway.

His eyes scanned the numbers on each door until he reached 32. He wasn't sure what to expect as he opened the door, but he did not expect this.

The room was dark, a small lamp lighting up the large room as a singular bed sat in the middle. But, that wasn't what shocked him, what shocked him was seeing your unconscious body laying on the hospital bed, cords and machines hanging up all around you. Even from where he stood by the door he could see how ghostly pale your skin was, along with the thick white bandage that was wrapped around your forehead.

Slowly he walked into the room, closing the door behind himself as he made his way to your bedside. He hated seeing you like this. You looked so small, so vulnerable lying there in that hospital gown and oxygen mask, it just wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

He sat down on the plastic chair beside your bed, his hand resting on top of yours as he squeezed it gently. You had cuts and bruises all up your arms from when you crashed the motorcycle, along with the deep purple and blue bruise peaking out from under the bandage from the staircase incident.

"I should've noticed something was wrong earlier, I shouldn't have let you on that motorcycle." He sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks as he stared at your sleeping form, his shaky fingers gently brushing the hair out of your face.

How could he let this happen? He should've been more persistent on you taking a the day off, you should have never gotten on that bike.

"God, I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He whimpered, not bothering to wipe his tears away.

You were always so happy and full of life, so strong and fearless. You shouldn't be laying on a hospital bed completely helpless, it wasn't right and he couldn't stand seeing you like this.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there crying, but when he heard a soft knock on the door he quickly tried wiping away his tears before glancing over his shoulder as Andy slowly opened the door, a tray of coffees in his hand.

"How's she doing?" Andy asked quietly, shutting the door behind himself as he slowly made his way towards his two friends.

"Still unconscious." He replied, hating how weak his voice sounded as he turned back to your bed not wanting Andy to see his eyes which were no doubt red and puffy.

"Hey." Andy quickly said, placing the two coffees on the bedside table as he reached for Norman's shoulder, noticing how broken his voice sounded. "They said she's gonna be okay, what's going on?"

"I can't do this, man." He replied, standing up from his chair as took a few steps away feeling tears rise in his eyes again.

"You can't do what?" Andy asked carefully as he watched his best friend who's back was still turned to him.

"I can't do this! I can't sit here while she's lying on that fucking hospital bed after just having brain surgery, look at her! She's the most nicest, most caring and strongest girl I've ever met, she doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve any of this!" He yelled, his voice cracking as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Nobody deserves this, especially her. But hey, look at me." Andy instructed walking over to him as he reluctantly turned around, dropping his head as Andy grabbed the side of his face forcing him to look at him. "I know you're hurting brother, seeing her like this, it hurts me too. But you need to be strong, you have to be strong for her! She's gonna need you more than ever once she wakes up, you have to be strong."

"I know. I know." He whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes as he took a deep shaky breath.

"Come sit down, have some coffee." Andy replied motioning towards the coffee cups on the bedside table as the two of them walked back over to the bed.

"How's Hilarie going?" He asked after a few minutes, glancing over at Andy who was now sitting on a plastic chair beside him.

"Really good. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl about 20 minutes before I called. Jeffrey was so happy." Andy informed causing Norman to smile at the news, relieved that both Hilarie and the baby were doing fine. "They're actually at this hospital too, after finding out about Y/N, Hilarie refused to be taken anywhere else. They're up on Level 2 at the moment. You should come visit them with me, Y/N won't be awake for a while the doctor said."

"Nah, I ain't going anywhere until she wakes up. Go see the baby, I'll let you know when she wakes up." He replied nodding towards the door as Andy gave him a small smile.

"Y/N's lucky to have you. I'll be back soon."

-

You must have been asleep because everything was black and dead silent, minus a soft beeping sound in the background. What was that noise and why did it smell like disinfectants? You thought to yourself as you slowly opened your eyes.

Everything was blurry at first, your head still foggy from the nightmare you had about crashing your characters motorcycle. You blinked a few times forcing your eyes to focus and that's when you realised you definitely weren't at home.

You quickly turned your head in confusion, spotting some sort of heart rate machine and bunch of other machines you didn't know of. Where the hell where you? Looking down you realised you weren't in your usual pyjamas, you were wearing a hospital gown with some kind of IV needle sticking out your arm. You were in a hospital. Why were you in a hospital?

You quickly glanced around the dimly lit room in panic as your eyes landed on Norman who seemed to be fast asleep with his head on his arms which were resting on the side of your bed.

You felt yourself slowly relaxing now that you knew he was there, but why was he still wearing his Daryl uniform? He still had the vest on and everything, why didn't he get changed? You thought to yourself when suddenly it clicked. 

It wasn't a nightmare. You did crash your characters motorcycle. You were filming that highway scene with Norman and Jeffrey, did you really hurt yourself that badly to end up in a hospital? You could have sworn you hit the brakes before falling off the bike, but by the thumping headache you were staring to feel, you were beginning to think otherwise.

You focused back on Norman as you gently began running your fingers through his hair and after a few minutes he began to stir. He slowly lifted his head, his tired eyes locking with yours and it took him a few seconds to process the fact that you were actually awake as his eyes went wide with shock.

"Hey." You said softly, your voice rough as you pulled the oxygen mask off and tried to clear your throat before Norman quickly grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table and handing it to you.

"You got it? Just slowly." He said hovering over you as you took a few sips of water before he placed the plastic cup back on the table. "How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly, his hand resting on top of yours squeezing it gently.

"Got a killer headache. What happened?" You asked, your voice a little clearer now.

"You had bleeding in your brain, probably caused from when you hit your head on those stairs during your fight scene. But, nobody realised until you crashed the motorcycle and passed out. The crew called an ambulance and they put you through into emergency surgery, I don't know the details, but they said you're going to fine." Norman explained as you stared at him in disbelief, trying to take in all that information. You were in surgery because your brain was bleeding? Holy shit, you didn't even hit your head that hard, did you?

"Shouldn't have let you continue working after the accident. If I-" He began saying, but you quickly cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"It's not your fault. Don't even think about blaming yourself." You responded squeezing his hand gently when you noticed tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

"You could have died, Y/N. The nurse didn't even know if you were going to make it through surgery... I thought I was going to lose you." He mumbled, dropping his head, but you could tell by the way his shoulders were shaking, that he was crying.

"You didn't lose me. Hey, I'm okay. I'm okay." You said gently reaching your hand out to cup the side of his face as he leant into your touch. "I ain't going anywhere, Norman. It's going to be okay." You whispered, brushing your thumb against his cheek wiping away his tears.

"God, I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." He mumbled, grabbing your hand against his cheek as he kissed your palm gently.

"I'm fine, Norman. Maybe once these painkillers wear off, it might be a different story. But I'm fine." You insisted as you started sitting yourself up in bed with Norman's help, wincing slightly at the thumping in you head.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring as he quickly pulled it out, realising it was a text message from Andy. He opened the message and he couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw the photo of Jeffrey holding his baby daughter.

"What's got you smiling like that?" You asked curiously watching your boyfriend beside you as he handed you his phone.

It took a few seconds to realise why Jeffrey was holding a baby before you started smiling too. She had her baby. You stared at the photo for a few seconds before Andy sent through a text with the photo.

_'Meet George, a healthy baby girl who's already stolen Uncle Andy's heart. Also, Hilarie and Jeff wanted to name her after Y/N so they named her after Y/N's character, they're both relieved that she made it through surgery. Hope she wakes up soon.'_

"They named her after my character." You whispered in shock as you handed the phone back to Norman who frowned in confusion before he saw the next text message as his face broke out into a smile. "She's beautiful."

"Must come with the name." He responded glancing up from his phone towards you as you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, because a bandage wrapped around my forehead with no doubt stitches in my head somewhere is attractive." You commented with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"You're still beautiful, Y/N." He replied, putting his phone away as he laced his fingers with yours and you smiled. "I love you so much." He whispered, placing a soft kiss over the bandage on your forehead.

"I love you too, Norman."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this was my first ever Norman Reedus fanfic and I really enjoyed writing it, it was completely different writing for an actor instead of a character and I would like to write more in the future if you guys would like to read those sort of fics let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Just a little heads up, I don’t really have any other fics finished to start posting (I have so many wip’s that i need to finish, but work and life is really busy and I don’t have much time these days to sit down and write, so I’m sorry in advance, but I might be a little bit quite on this site.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I will keep you guys posted on my writing as often as I can. Anyway, until next time stay safe everyone and have a great day xx


End file.
